


drink me like a liquor (come on and dip your dipper)

by sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)



Series: seventeen (and already there) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: All hail CandyAssGoth, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Balcony Scene, Balcony Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Loki is hypersexual, Loki's gonna fuck up and fall in love if he's not careful, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Thor, Sugar baby Loki, Thor has a penthouse, Thor might too, Thunderstorms, because why not?, face fucking, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor leans in close; Loki can catch the scent of his woodsy cologne. "Yes? What is it, baby?" His voice glides over Loki like warm silk. "Are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy?"</p><p>Loki shuts his eyes and nods, his long lashes wet from tears he didn't know he was shedding. "Yes, Daddy. I'll be good."</p><p>Thor kisses into his hair. "I'm really happy to hear that, sweetheart. Because good boys," he pauses to lick the shell of Loki's ear, "get fucked on the balcony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	drink me like a liquor (come on and dip your dipper)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [gonna stretch you out (like a tape in a cassette)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3654762).
> 
> By popular(ish) demand: the balcony scene! 
> 
> I am so thrilled at the positive response to my last fic. You honor me. (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Originally, I'd planned this to be maybe 5-6k. Well, if you happened to notice the word count on this sucker, you can see I utterly failed. At a little over 10k, this is officially the longest thing I've ever written. And it's all porn. Yay?
> 
> I kinked too hard, man. I KINKED TOO HARD.
> 
> Once again, this is inspired by (and within the same universe as) [CandyAssGoth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth)'s fantabulous [Destructive Tendencies Can Be Delicious](http://archiveofourown.org/series/228230) series. It's juicy and filthy and loaded with daddy kink goodness and you should go read it.
> 
> A trillion thank yous to [Diana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNefer/pseuds/thorduna) for her expert beta, suggestions, cheering and hand-holding. ILU. 
> 
> Any remaining f*ck ups are all on me. Comments and concrit are much appreciated!

With Skye and Darcy out doing whatever it is they do on their  _girls' night_ , Loki's got the apartment to himself. There's nothing on his blissfully uncluttered agenda tonight but watching gay porn on his swanky new phone, jerking off, and maybe (probably) taking a couple of pictures of his cum-drizzled cock to send over to Thor when it's all over.

He settles on a promising-looking full-length masturbation scene. The star of the show - a fit, mountain of a guy with sandy blond hair, a full beard, and a thick cock - lies on his back and slides lube up and down his length. He's nice and vocal, hissing and moaning and _oh yeah-ing_ as he works that big, beautiful dick, his voice hitching over the unmistakable wet slap of skin on skin.

Loki uses the kickstand on his phone case to prop it up and starts to watch. He teases himself this go 'round, focusing only on tweaking his nipples until he's arching off his bed and his prick is hard, occasionally tapping against his stomach. He reaches for his bottle of baby oil, pouring a healthy puddle of it in his hand and finally gives in, wrapping it around the base of his cock while he pinches a nipple with the other.

He's about seven minutes into the video, working himself hard while his eyes never leave the screen, and everything is feeling tight and tingly and wonderful. So wonderful, that when the phone rings to life, cutting off the video and startling the fuck out of him, Loki feels like he’s literally falling.

“Shit,” he mutters, licking above his upper lip. The skin there, and everywhere else, is covered in a sheen of sweat.

_**Daddy calling** _

_Oh._ He's a little surprised that Thor's calling him, since it's not one of their scheduled nights to hook up, and his brain starts to go to mostly unpleasant scenarios (he's cancelling, he's dumping you, he doesn't want you anymore) because that's what Loki's brain just _does._

"Shut the fuck up," he grumbles to his head.

Loki wipes his hand on the sheets, smearing dick-scented oil on them in the process, and fumbles to grab the damned thing. He smears his thumb over the screen and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby. Are you busy?"

Loki smiles into the phone. _I'm still his baby. Everything's good._ "Well, I was about to _get busy._ Why?"

"With who," Thor bites out.

Loki pushes himself up to sitting, suddenly feeling cold and nervous. "Nobody, Daddy. I'm by myself, I promise. I was watching porn."

He can hear Thor let out a heavy breath into the receiver. "Fuck. I'm sorry, sweetheart. Is it good?" Thor chuckles, but something in his voice sounds off to Loki.

"Yeah, it is. It's a guy-" _That sort of reminds me of you except he's not as pretty and his hair isn't as nice_ , he won't say. "It doesn't matter. Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just- a business deal basically fell apart before my eyes after eight months of negotiating, and I'm- I'm stressed out." There’s a pause. Another breath, and then Thor’s deep voice purring against his ear. "You think you could help Daddy relax, kitten?"

 _Fuck._ Loki's body goes from cold to hot in seconds. "Of course, Daddy," he says sweetly. "You want me to talk to you, or maybe I could set up Screentime?"

"No, baby. I need _you._ I need you _here._ If I send a car, will you come?"

"Yeah, Daddy, I'll come. I'll show up, too," he teases.

"Good. Because he's on his way."

Loki scoffs. "What if I'd said no?"

It's Thor's turn to laugh. "I was pretty sure you wouldn't."

Loki makes a face. "But I _could've_."

"Sure," Thor replies, already sounding a little closer to himself again. "But you didn't. Now, he's going to pick you up at the spot where I normally get you. So get your sweet little ass in gear and get ready to meet him."

"You're such an asshole sometimes, Thor."

Thor laughs again. "See you soon, sugar." He makes a kissing noise into the phone, and Loki hangs up on him.

He lumbers out of bed and stumbles his way to the bathroom. Even before he starts the shower, the air is humid, and he opens the window to take a look outside. The weather guy has been threatening a thunderstorm all day -- it hasn't started yet, but the greyish clouds are gathering under the blue-black sky and Loki can almost taste the ozone in the air.

He can only hope the driver gets there before the rain does.

~

As it turns out, the rain – a sudden downpour – gets to Loki first, and by the time he gets to Thor's office, he's soaked to the bone and dripping water all over his shiny, waxed floor.

All of that slips out of his head when he sees Thor, though. He's leaning against his desk, looking good enough to eat (and lick and suck) in a well-tailored white dress shirt and navy blue slacks that hug his lower body in _all_ the right ways. Loki has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning.

His thick, blond hair is sadly tamed tonight, pulled entirely away from his face, and tied back tightly into small bun. It's a power look, and there's no denying it works, but Loki prefers it loose and mussed - the way it looks after he's just finished fucking Loki within an inch of his life.

Loki wants to fling himself at Thor, to wrap his legs around his waist and cling to him, to kiss him all over his face and feel the scrape and burn of his beard against his lips. Instead he plants his feet to the hardwood floor, as if it'll keep him from slingshotting across the room.

Thor doesn't look like he'll take too kindly to being lunged at (by _some over-excited lovesick puppy_ , Loki tries not to think) -- not from the way he sounded on the phone, and not from the way displeasure creases his features now.

 _Be sweet._ “Hi, Daddy,” Loki finally says.

Thor looks up at the sound of his voice, and his expression softens; it's only by a fraction, but it makes Loki’s heartbeat quicken all the same. Thor lifts a short, heavy-looking glass to his lips and takes a sip of the amber-colored liquid swirling inside. He looks Loki up and down as he swallows. "Christ, you're soaked. How long did you have to wait?" he asks.

"Not long, but," Loki gestures to the storm outside Thor's big office windows, "it doesn't take much in this." He rakes a hand through his wet hair, and can feel it bunching into waves under his fingers. Loki looks down at the small puddle forming under his feet. "Sorry about your floor."

"Don't worry about it. Besides...the water isn't all bad." Thor smiles, eyes drifting to Loki's chest.

Loki looks down and immediately sees what Thor's referring to -- his thin white t-shirt is soaked, plastered to his skin, and his dark pink nipples show right through. "Oh," he says, blushing a little under Thor's gaze.

He crooks his finger, and Loki comes closer. "Did my driver take care of you, baby?"

Loki briefly wonders what Thor might do to the guy if he says _no_. The guy did leave him standing in the rain, after all. In the end, he figures it's not really worth it. 

"Yeah, he was fine," he reports, shrugging a shoulder. "He doesn't talk much...but then I guess you don't really pay him to talk, huh?"

"No, I don't." Thor faces him fully, and Loki has to remind himself to breathe. Thor is _so fucking hot._ He reaches out and twists a curling lock of Loki's hair around his index finger. "I like your hair like this."

"Thanks." Loki feels a hot flush creep up his neck. His body is already responding to Thor's proximity, his prick twitching against the front of his faded blue jeans.

Thor tips his glass to Loki. "Want a drink?"

Loki rolls his eyes. "What happened to you being worried about over-corrupting me, or whatever?" 

"I'd say we're way past that now, wouldn't you?"

"Definitely," Loki agrees, grinning. He thinks back on some of the things they've done -- the fingerings, the blow jobs, the rim jobs, the hard, _all-out_ fucking anywhere Thor's mood strikes...

Yeah, they burned the corruption bridge a long fucking time ago and jerked off all over the embers.

"So what's one more?" Thor downs the rest of his drink and sets the glass on the desk with a solid thump. He slips a couple of fingers into two of Loki's empty belt loops and pulls him in, kissing him, hot and hard.

Instinctively, Loki wraps his arms around Thor's neck, parting his lips to welcome Thor's tongue. His eyes widen and he squeaks in surprise when Thor opens his mouth, allowing a few splashes of warm liquor course over Loki’s tongue and burn down his throat.

It's unexpected, but Loki quickly learns that he loves it - the taste of the strong-sweet notes in the alcohol mingled with the natural flavor of Thor’s mouth - and he moans into the kiss. He coughs a little when they break apart, but he's back at Thor's mouth a few seconds later, licking at his lips for traces of more.

Thor pushes his hands under Loki's wet shirt and up his heaving chest, his fingers quickly finding his nipples and tweaking them to hard buds. Sparks shoot through Loki's entire body; Thor's hands feel so good that he's _dizzy_ with lust and, before long, Loki has to choose between kissing and breathing. Naturally, breathing wins out, and he moves just enough to clear his airways, settling for panting hotly against Thor's cheek.

"Lift your arms for me, sweetheart."

Loki does, and Thor shucks off the shirt and tosses it away; it hits the floor with a wet slap. Loki's arms come back down, hands fumbling with the buttons of Thor's shirt. He's tempted to just rip the fucking thing open, but it's not worth pissing Thor off and possibly putting a halt to what is shaping up to be a _monumental_ fuck in the making.

Thor laughs, deep and throaty. "Eager, baby?"

"I don't think I'm the only one, Daddy," he chances, giving Thor a coy smile.

Thor growls and kisses him again, catching Loki's lower lip between his teeth and biting down just enough to make Loki's blood sing with pleasure. He finally lets go, unbuttoning his shirt himself while he nips at Loki's chin and jaw. "You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you, Loki."

That? That brings Loki dangerously close to coming in his jeans like a goddamned _amateur_.

"Daddy- fuck," Loki gasps as Thor undoes the button and zip of his jeans and shoves his big, warm hand inside, curling it around his prick and stroking it hard. "Oh god, Daddy, please, you're gonna make me come--"

Thor _grins._ "That's the whole idea. Come on, precious," he says, his mouth hovering over Loki's. "Come for Daddy."

Loki wants to protest - he can't think of a reason to rush this - but Thor's hand is speeding up, jerking his cock and wringing it at the tip.

It's- _fuck_ \- a little too fast and- _oh god_ \- a little too rough, but his body doesn't seem to give a shit, and a few seconds later, he's coming hard, body shaking as thin, whitish fluid spurts from the head and dribbles over Thor's clenching fist.

He's babbling breathless nonsense as Thor's hand slows but doesn't stop, milking every runny drop of cum Loki's dick continues to pump out. 

"Fuck. Thor, you- _fuck_."

Thor finally pulls his hand out of Loki's jeans, and holds up his thick fingers, splaying them so thin strands of cum stretch between them. He looks straight at Loki and breaks one of the gummy strings with his tongue before sucking each digit clean. "You always so eloquent, kitten?"

Loki leans against Thor's desk - he doesn't trust his wobbly knees to hold him up just yet - and slaps his broad, naked shoulder. "Fuck you," he says, without heat.

Thor just smiles at him again. "You know you _love_ it. Just like you're going to love what I've got planned."

Loki doesn't bother to reply -- there's no point in denying the glaringly obvious. Instead he asks, "You've planned stuff, huh?"

"I have," Thor teases, stooping to tug off Loki's damp jeans and ruined underwear. Loki steps out of it all once it's pooled around his ankles, and Thor shoves it away.

"Like what?"

Thor straightens back up and takes him by the waist. "Stuff like-" he spins Loki so they both face the desk "-you're about to find out."

Loki sets his hands flat on the desk and locks his elbows on the glossy reddish-brown marble. In front of him, in the glass of Thor's big cabinet, he can see their reflection: Thor is behind him, the top of his blond head moving as he- _ooh_ \- kisses and licks and bites his shoulders.

His hands rove all over his torso, stroking Loki's sides and then moving to his chest where they run south and north: one hand brushes along Loki's sticky, soft cock as it goes down between his thighs; the other heads up, curling gently over his throat.

"You're perfect," Thor murmurs into his ear. The hand between his legs cups Loki's scrotum and kneads his balls for a short while, then slides back out and over his hip to finally land on his ass. Thor palms the soft undercurve of his rear, then slips a finger along the crack of his ass and rubs it over his tight hole. "Absolutely fucking perfect."

Loki sucks on his tender lower lip as he eases back. Thor gives a slow thrust of his hips, and they meet each other with a soft bump. Loki can easily make out Thor's thick, firm length underneath that cool, expensive material, and he knows that before the night is through, Thor is going to wear him out on that magnificent dick, fucking orgasm after orgasm out of him.

"God, I can't wait for you to fuck me, Daddy."

The hand on Loki's neck shifts slightly and Thor slides his thumb up to his jaw and over his lips -- Loki nips at it because he can. "Well, you can, and you will...because I'm a long way from being done with you."

"Oh, _god_ ," Loki says, head dropping forward as his eyes slip shut.

Thor's hands come away from Loki's body entirely. "I'm going to lick your sweet little hole now," he purrs against Loki's ear. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, precious?"

Loki would like that so much he just might cry. "Yeah. _Fuck yeah_."

He looks back at the cabinet glass in just enough time to watch Thor's reflection drop out of sight. There's a faint creak and the slight bow of the hardwoods just below Loki's feet as he pictures Thor going down to his knees, probably staring at his ass like it's something good to eat.

Which it might be - Loki used Skye's vanilla sugar bath gel earlier, and he smells like a sugar cookie. Probably tastes like one, too.

Thor eases his cheeks apart and hums. "Look at you, so tight and pretty and perfect for Daddy. Did you prep at all, baby?" 

Thor's breath puffs against the sensitive skin with every word,and it leaves Loki trembling. "No, I- I know you like to open me up." 

"Good boy." There's a slight shift of air over his hole. "You smell so damned good." Thor gives a few soft kisses to Loki’s clenching pucker, then flicks his tongue over it. "And you taste even better." He spreads Loki a little wider and licks in, wiggling just the tip of his tongue inside.

Loki moans and makes a mental note to buy another bottle of that gel. Maybe two.

Thor's mouth is persistent but gentle as it works Loki's hole -- licking, nibbling, kissing, sucking -- until it gives enough way for Thor's questing tongue to venture deeper, moving hot and slippery inside his ass.

"That feels so good...lick me deeper, Daddy, _please._.."

Loki lets out a long _'oh'_ and slumps out onto the desk as Thor grants his wish, moaning as he pushes his face in deep (Loki's going to have a decent case of beard burn, but it's fucking _worth it_ ) and drives his thick tongue forward and back into Loki's ass.

"Oh, fuck, oh _yeah_ ," Loki pants, pushing back against Thor's face. "Lick my hole...fuck me with your tongue, Daddy." His eyes flutter closed and he pushes a hand down between his legs to wrap it around his renewing hard-on.  

Abruptly, Thor stops; his tongue curls out and the scratchy heat of Thor's face disappears. Loki's eyes snap open - he expects to see black nothingness (or something like it), because the world must have ended. He can't think of any other reason to stop in the middle of a five-star rim job.

But no, that's not it. As far as he can tell, Thor's office still stands, and everything is as it should be... except for the glaring fact that there's _no tongue in his ass._

"Why did you _stop_ ," he whines.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch yourself, Loki."

 _You didn't say I_ couldn't _touch myself,_ Loki's brain fires back, but it doesn't seem like the time to argue semantics, so he opts not to say it.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I'm sure you are, sweetheart." Thor's voice is hovering above him now. "Daddy's tongue felt good, didn't it?"

Loki nods, clenching his jaw.

"I like making my baby feel good," Thor says. He lays his hand on the small of Loki's back and pets him, rubbing slow circles that make their way down to his ass. "And I _love_ spoiling him rotten. But sometimes he gets too spoiled. And part of being a really _good_ Daddy is knowing when his baby needs a little discipline." Thor kneads one side of his ass in a way that’s a little too rough to be mistaken for a casual grope.

Oh. _Oh._

The first smack on his ass is so quick and light that Loki isn't sure it actually _happened_. The next one, though, is decidedly harder, and Loki yips, his body jerking against the unyielding desk.

Thor takes hold of Loki's arms and puts them behind his back, crossing his wrists and holding them down with one hand. The position pulls Loki's shoulder muscles a bit, but it's nothing he can't live with. With Thor’s considerable strength, Loki can't do much more than wiggle in place, but when Thor delivers a third (and fourth and fifth) slap on his ass, he finds he doesn't really want to.

This definitely has the potential to become _a_ _thing_.

Loki can hear Thor's heavy breathing, mixed with his own soft, wet-sounding moans and the open-handed smacks that ring through the room _._ There's something powerfully arousing about Thor holding him down and _handling_ him like this.

His cock certainly seems to agree -- it's taken an unmistakable interest in this turn of events. Loki can feel it filling out and occasionally tapping against his stomach, leaving behind a thin smear of slick. His hips pump uselessly, trying to find some kind of friction; sometimes it bumps against the underside of the desk, but mostly it catches nothing but air.

"Oh fuck, Thor," he whimpers. There's a line of spit drooling out of his mouth and pooling under his cheek, but he can't care about it -- all of his focus is on his hard dick and his hot, stinging ass and how he hasn’t been this horny in possibly _ever._

Thor stops spanking and leans in close; Loki can catch the scent of his woodsy cologne. "Yes? What is it, baby?" His voice glides over Loki like warm silk. "Are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy?"

Loki shuts his eyes and nods, his long lashes wet from tears he didn't know he was shedding. "Yes, Daddy. I'll be good."

Thor kisses into his hair. "I'm really happy to hear that, sweetheart. Because good boys," he pauses to lick the shell of Loki's ear, "get fucked on the balcony."

Loki's head doesn't spin -- it fucking _pirouettes_ . He hasn't been able to shake that idea since the day Thor whispered it into his head weeks ago, and his body winds up bowstring-tight at the realization that it's actually about to happen. Or at least, he really, _really_ hopes it is.

"And what do bad boys get," Loki asks. Because he likes to know all of his options.

Thor lets go of his wrists and Loki's arms flop back to his sides. "Bad boys get sent home, with strict orders not to touch themselves for a week." He takes Loki by the waist and helps him back up to standing, turning him so they’re face to face.

"Well then," Loki says, looking up coyly at Thor, "I'm going to be the _bestest boy ever_." 

"Yes, you are," Thor agrees. He sets his hands on Loki’s hips and they kiss again, slick and sloppy. "Now,"  he says when they break, "be a good boy and go out on the balcony and wait for Daddy." 

~

Loki stands up straight as he runs his palms over the polished metal railing, looking out over the broad stretch of downtown. The air is still hot this high up and, thanks to the storm, it's even muggier than before. The rain had slowed on his way over, but it's picked back up again since, falling heavy and blurring the neon red, white, yellow, and green pinpoints of light scattered in the dark below. He can make out the distant sounds of the sleepless city below, of people and traffic and wet streets.

His quiet observation is interrupted when he hears the slide of the big glass doors opening behind him. Loki smiles and turns to look at Thor. His slacks are still on, but he's barefoot now, and his thick hair is finally down, falling just past broad, tanned shoulders. Loki wants to snag his fingers in it. "This is one hell of a view you've got up here."

"It is," Thor agrees. From the way he's eyeing him, though, Loki's pretty sure he isn't talking about the sprawling metropolis below.  

Loki pushes away from the railing. "So, uh," he says, moving his fingers down his own stomach to toy around his shallow navel, "are you gonna come over here and fuck me or not?"

Thor strides forward, pulling Loki into a searing kiss that alternates between biting at his lips and sucking on his tongue. Loki moans into it, taking the opportunity to reach down into Thor's slacks with both hands - one in the front to get a greedy hand around his cock, and the other in the back to squeeze a handful of his firm ass.

"Count on it,” Thor pants against his mouth as Loki begins to stroke, slow and steady. "But-  _mmm-_ you're gonna suck Daddy's cock first."

Loki cocks an eyebrow. "You could at least say please."

"Sure," Thor agrees. "Get on your knees and _please_ Daddy, like the good little boy you want to be."

_Well. Fuck._

He pulls his hands back, and then Loki's going down, taking Thor's slacks along for the trip, and landing (harder than he means to, and ouch, his fucking knees) on the paved concrete.

Loki forgets his smarting kneecaps and runs his hands up along the outside of Thor's thighs, loving the way the muscles flex under his touch. His underwear is white this time around, and does absolutely _fuck all_ to hide the massive erection he's sporting.

 _I did that,_ he thinks, so pleased with himself that it feels a little vicious. _Me._

"Oh, Daddy," he purrs, letting his lips hover over the stretched white cotton. Loki skims the black waistband with his fingers, then pulls them down and allows Thor to step out of his clothes entirely. Thor's cock bobs up, thick and heavy, in his face, and Loki licks his lips. "All this just for me?"

"All for you, precious." Thor lifts Loki's chin, resting the pad of his thumb on the center of his full bottom lip.

Loki parts his lips and sucks the tip of Thor's thumb in between them. It isn't long, though, before he (orally fixated thing that he is) pushes ahead, gobbling up Thor's whole thumb and circling it with his tongue.

Thor takes his hand back after a few seconds. "Show me what else you can do with that pretty little mouth, Loki." He touches the side of Loki's face with one hand while he gets the other around the base of his dick, stroking up the shaft. "Show Daddy how hungry you are for it."

And with that, an impromptu game of _keep away_ ensues: Thor slaps his wet cock against Loki's cheek, only to pull away when Loki practically _lunges_ for it. He drags the head across Loki's mouth, painting his lips with slick like lip gloss, only to draw it back when Loki tries to swipe at it with his tongue, leaving a wasted bit of spittle and precum on his chin. Loki looks up at him and pouts.

Thor chuckles. "Oh, baby," he says, stroking Loki's hair. "You've been so good -- Daddy'll stop teasing." He slides his dick messily across Loki's mouth once more. "Open for me, kitten."

Loki doesn't bother to hide the hungry little whine he makes when he obeys, parting his sticky lips and poking out his tongue to lap at the clearish slick pearling at the tip of Thor's cock. For the moment, Thor seems to be content with letting Loki lick and kiss - he isn't giving him more, but he isn't taking it away, either. When Loki rounds his lips, though, and slides them back over the tip, Thor pushes in, letting the head of his prick slip past Loki's teeth and into his mouth.

"That's it, baby," he encourages, stroking the stretched corner of Loki's mouth with his thumb. "You can do it."

Loki can and _does_ , making small moans and wet sounds that he can hear even over the rain, while he arranges himself in as comfortable a position as he can manage on the wet balcony floor.

Thor's hand moves from Loki's mouth to his cheek, fingers brushing at the wavy hair at his temple. "I should get a picture of this...you look so good with your lips wrapped around my cock, baby."

Loki huffs. He knows _exactly_ how good he looks when he's giving a blow job. Shit, he's practiced it enough. Loki has devoted hours to it, using his favorite dildo while watching himself in the mirror: he knows how to round his lips to that perfect little 'o', how to hollow his cheeks to get the best sucking and popping sounds, and how to use his pretty eyes and long lashes to his advantage (because guys love it when you look up at them like they're kings with big, candy-flavored dicks).

Still, the thought of seeing himself with the wide head of _Thor's_ cock jammed in his mouth makes his stomach knot up tight and hot with want. An unexpected rush of spit hits his tongue, but runs back down his throat and he has to pull off so he can turn his head and cough.

Once his little coughing fit slows, Thor brushes Loki's hair away from his eyes. "You okay?" He's smiling, but Loki can see that his chest heaving with every pull of breath.

Loki nods. "Yeah, Daddy," he assures Thor. "I'm good, I swear."

"You want to keep going?"

"Fuck, yes." He can't imagine anything better -- save for the fucking he's going to get later -- than Thor's dick in his mouth. "Please," he says with a swallow, "...and yeah, you should totally take a picture."

"You like that? Of course you do, dirty little thing."

"Hey, it was _your_ idea."

"Touché. My phone's in my pocket. Get it for me, kitten."

Loki puts the blow job on hold, and ducks down to root through Thor's pockets. He finally lays hands on it and fishes it out. The phone is the exact same model as the one Thor gave him, and it makes his stomach do a somersault.

_They have matching phones._

A thought steals into his brain, of Thor getting the devices at the same time, of holding them side by side and touching them together to transmit data... He doesn't know why it makes his skin hot all over.

Or at least, that's what he tells himself.

"Here," he says instead, reaching up and handing the phone to Thor.

Thor takes it and draws funny little lines and circles on the screen with his finger, then aims the back of the device at his crotch.

"Ready for your close-up, sweetheart?"

Loki nods, laughing as he takes hold of Thor's prick and puts the head of it to his puckered lips. He looks up at the back of Thor's phone, fluttering his long lashes for effect.

A shutter click and a flash and it's all done. Thor spends a few more seconds looking at his phone and grinning. "Talk about a Kodak moment," he says.

"Can I see?"

Thor gives the phone back to Loki. "Later. I believe you were in the middle of something. Get back to it."

A delicious thrill shoots down Loki's spine. Fuck, has he _always_ gotten this hot from being ordered around?

"Yes, Daddy." Loki takes care to set the phone down on the concrete, pushing it away so it's out of _stepping-on_ range, then wraps one hand around the shaft of Thor's dick.

His thumb just barely makes it around to the end of his middle finger... not quite the size of a beer can, but it's pretty fucking close. He brings it back to his mouth and points the tip of his tongue into the slit, coaxing out a few weak pumps of slick and earning him a low, appreciative moan from Thor.

Thor cups the back of Loki's head. "You want more, baby?"

"Uh huh," Loki huffs out, nodding. He opens his mouth nice and wide, and Thor pushes the head back between Loki's lips.

"Oh, fuck, baby. Yeah," Thor gasps, hunching forward to feed his length deeper into Loki's mouth. "Take it... oh, that's so good, Loki. You're so good at sucking Daddy's cock."

Loki moans and sucks harder; he can feel his face glowing from Thor's praise.

A few minutes later, Thor sets his hands on Loki's shoulders. "Let Daddy fuck your mouth, precious," he says.

Loki's cock, long since hard and leaking against his thigh, twitches. He manages a muffled 'mhmm' and lets go of Thor's dick, placing both hands on Thor's thighs to steady himself. He can’t tell Thor he's ready, so he nods and hopes that will get the point across.

It does. _Oh fuck, does it ever._

Thor starts off slow, but without a hint of hesitation, for which Loki thanks every deity he can remember. His cock pushes past Loki's lips and knocks at the back of his throat, which blocks his airway for moment, and then he's pulling back and sliding in again, gradually picking up speed until he's fucking Loki's mouth in earnest.

The unmistakable slide of _cock_ on Loki's tongue is good on its own, but when Thor moves one hand back into his hair and tangles his fingers into his curls, giving them a solid tug, it quickly goes from good to _great_ . Loki shuts his eyes and whimpers, concentrating on the sting of his scalp, the slide of firm, slippery flesh against his lips and the mingling tastes of alcohol, sweat, and _Thor._

He's so lost in it all that when Thor suddenly shifts back and his cock slips from his lips, he's downright _unsettled._ "Wh-huh," Loki stammers, his voice wet and snuffly. A string of saliva runs off his puffy bottom lip and drips onto his chin.

Thor steps out and extends a hand to Loki, helping him back to his feet. "Sorry, kitten," he says, wrapping his arms tight around Loki's waist and ducking down to kiss along the column of his throat. "I had to stop you. You're just too good at that," Thor runs one hand down to his ass and slips a finger between his cheeks and rubs it against his hole, "and I really want to come in here tonight."

Loki whines, twisting his head to kiss Thor on the side of his face. "I want that, too, Daddy," he breathes. "I want it so bad."

He continues down the contour of Thor's cheek as Thor moves up Loki's jaw; their mouths catch somewhere in the middle, and they share a frantic kiss, slippery and grabby and noisy.

A sudden crack of thunder booms above them, and Loki yips, catching the edge of Thor's lip between his teeth. He tastes a hint of metal in his mouth, and realizes he's drawn blood. "Shit, sorry!"

Thor laughs, a real honest-to-god laugh that Loki can feel as Thor's stomach jitters against his own. "It's okay. I'm good." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and it leaves a wet smear of blood across the skin.

The sight sets off something primal in Loki. He snatches up Thor's hand and licks the blood away with a broad swipe. He gazes up at Thor from hooded lids, trailing his tongue to the skin webbed between his fingers and, finally, up and around his index and middle fingers.  

Another clap of thunder sounds over their heads, followed by a flash of lightning bright enough to make Loki squint.

"Do you want to go inside?" Thor asks.

Loki considers the current conditions. They're completely exposed out here - there's no shelter from the wind or rain, and he can feel heavy drops of water splattering against his naked body. And then, of course, there's the lightning...

As if summoned, another bolt of lightning rips through the air, and Loki looks up at Thor. He gasps. Blond hair whips about his face, and he smiles with bared teeth gleaming and eyes so bright and so blue, like they're drawing electricity from the wild tempest surrounding them. Thor looks like a storm god.

_And it's a good look._

When Loki tilts up and licks the seam of Thor's lips, he's half-expecting to be shocked. "No. I want to stay out here. It feels right," he whispers against Thor's mouth.

The hand on (and sort of _in_ ) Loki's ass slides to his hip. "It does," Thor agrees. "It really fucking does." He closes the tiny space and kisses Loki back, his tongue sliding in quickly and filling Loki's mouth.

Loki squirms against Thor, his muscles of his hole clenching tight. "Thor," he whines as he breaks away. "I need- I need your cock in me. _Now._ "

Thor turns Loki back to face the city. "I know, pet. Oh...my Loki," he breathes. "My sweet, filthy _minx_." He takes Loki's hands and puts them on the railing, bearing down ever so slightly on his slim wrists. "Keep your hands _right there_."

Loki follows his instructions, watching as Thor steps over to his discarded clothes. He rifles through them for a moment, then produces a small, sleek-looking bottle of lube. He turns the bottle upside-down and Loki watches the thick, clear goop slide from one end to the other.

Thor walks up behind him, and rubs his back with a warm hand. "Bend over for me, sweetheart," he says, his sound of his deep voice winding through the falling rain.

Loki does, spreading his legs a little for balance. He doesn't hear the snap of the bottle's cap, but he feels Thor's thick, lubed fingers as they slip down the crack of his ass, rubbing a few tiny circles over his hole and then pushing their way in, breaching him bit by bit. "God," he whispers, shuddering around the intrusion. The digits swivel inside him, then crook downward, steady and sure as they graze over his prostate almost immediately. "Oh _fuck_ , Daddy. H-how many is that?" he asks, his breath harsh.

Thor leans down, never breaking the maddening rhythm he's drumming against that sweet spot deep inside him. "Two, baby," he replies. "You want another one, don't you? Want Daddy to open you up? Make your hole gape so wide that nobody can fill it up but me?"

Loki shuts his eyes to the rain pelting against his face. "Yes," he cries out. "Yes, Daddy, _please!_ "

Thor chuckles near his ear as his fingers withdraw and Loki whines at their loss. He sounds so fucking smug, and it turns Loki on _just_ _that much more._ "Shh, pet. Doesn't Daddy always take care of you?"

Loki nods, shaking lines of water down his face. "You do."

Thor spreads his cheeks and a cool drizzle of lube lands directly on his open hole. Loki's surprised yelp quickly turns into a long moan of pleasure, though, when Thor pushes in with more fingers, opening him wider and wider until the surrounding muscle starts to burn. "How's that, kitten? Better?"

"Yeah. Holy _fuck_ , yes." And it is. It's so _better_ that Loki wonders what it would feel like to have Thor's entire hand in his ass, so hot and huge that it feels like he's being branded _Property of Thor._ Loki moans again at the thought.

Thor turns his fingers, carefully, so that they nudge over his prostate. "You okay, baby?"

Loki grunts, tightening his muscles. "Fine, Daddy," he pants. "Just- _fuck-_ had a rogue thought."

"Tell me?"

"Later, I promise," Loki says, shaking his head. He looks back, over his shoulder, to Thor's blurry form behind him. "Right now, I- oh god, I just need you to get your cock in me, Daddy."

"Alright, angel." Thor gently slides his fingers out. "I'm gonna hold you to that promise, though."

"I know."

Another dose of lube smacks against his skin, sliding into his stretched hole on its own, and Loki wriggles. "Please, Daddy. Fuck me bare, like you said you would."

"Anything for Daddy's filthy, pretty baby." The smooth, wide head of Thor's prick nudges briefly at Loki's opening before sinking in deep, and Thor lets out a low roar. A roll of thunder sounds at nearly the same time, so loud that Loki can feel it in his stomach.

Loki's mouth drops open, and a strained, high whine pours out. Thor fucks him slow, pulling back until his cock comes dangerously close to slipping free, and then pushing back in, punctuating each drive with a small snap of his hips.

"Damn, Loki. You feel so fucking good inside," Thor says. One of his hands moves up Loki's back, past his neck and into his dripping wet curls, and pulls - firmly but not painfully - his head back, making his body bow. "I love fucking you skin to skin like this." Thor kisses the shell of Loki's ear. "I don't want you any other way, baby."

Loki couldn't agree more. The bare slide of Thor's thick-veined cock in his channel is _everything_. Thor picks up his pace, the hand in Loki's hair tightening enough to make tears prick at the corners of his eyes. "Me either, Daddy...oh god- fuck me harder. I need it so bad."

Thor's free hand latches on to Loki's hip. "You're such a greedy slut, Loki," he says, giving a hard snap of his hips and shoving his cock so deep that Loki screams. "Oh, you like that?" He does it again and again, and Loki keeps screaming, pushing back hard against Thor. "Oh fuck yeah. Do it, baby," he encourages, taking away both of his hands. "Fuck yourself on Daddy's cock...let me see you take it."

Loki shuts his eyes, gripping the railing harder, and gives in to Thor's demand and his own base desires. He rocks back and forth with force, taking Thor's big cock all the way in and squeezing tight around it. The head of it drags over his prostate on each drive, pushing Loki closer and closer to the edge. "Ooh," he croons, "I'm gonna come like this, Daddy, I can feel it."

Lightning strikes again, and Loki can see the bright flash behind his closed eyelids. He can't see how close it hit, but he can smell the charge in the air and envisions the next bolt hitting them both as they climax, pumping them full of electricity. It would kill them, sure, but Loki imagines that the orgasm would be fucking _incredible._

Thor takes back control; his hands land on Loki again - one falls back on his hip, the other slinks around Loki's waist and rubs his stomach briefly and then curls around Loki's hard, bobbing dick and starts to stroke.

" _God_ ," Loki whimpers, feeling lightheaded. "I wanna...I. Please." Fuck, he can't even _speak._ He swallows and tries again. "I'm so close, Daddy."

"I know, kitten. I can feel it- feel you getting tight around my dick." Thor hisses. "Fuck, you keep that up and Daddy's gonna come, too." 

Loki throws his head back, letting rainwater fall against his open mouth, and howls. "Do it, Daddy. Come inside me -- fill me up with it- oh _god!"_

Thor makes a noise that sounds dangerously close to a sob. "Fuck, Loki, I'm-" He drops Loki's cock to get both hands on Loki's hips, and pulls him back hard against his pelvis. Three more hard, jerking pumps, and Thor lets out a long, loud groan. He pulls out so quickly that Loki barely has time to register what's happening, and then he feels it: the first few hot spurts of cum as they hit his hole, and then Thor is shoving back into his ass: still hard, still fucking, and _still coming._

Loki takes one hand from the railing and grasps his own cock, stroking it so hard that it almost hurts. His own orgasm takes hold with him cursing and screaming over the thunder rumbling in his ears. Spunk erupts from his dick, first in a long, splattery arc, and then easing down to thinning splurts that run down over his still pumping fist.

Thor pulls Loki up and away from the railing, standing him upright, body pressed tight to his. He mouths at Loki's neck and shoulder while he curls his hand over Loki's and they stroke his cock together, drawing out the last few dribbles of cum.

"That... that was fucking unreal," Loki breathes as he comes down, his sated body slumping against Thor.

Thor wraps his arms around Loki’s slim waist and licks a hot stripe up his neck. "You were such a good boy for Daddy.”

“I just need the right incentive."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Loki shifts in Thor's arms until he's twisted himself around to face him. His hands go up into Thor's wet, wild hair and he pulls; Thor follows the lead and bends in to catch Loki's mouth in a slick kiss that's sweet and filthy all at once. Thor gives a _slow_ thrust, dipping down and pushing up, and their bodies slide together in just the right way...

They're not sporting full-on erections, but it's obvious enough to Loki that knows there's _potential_ for another round.

Thor must feel it too. "Damn, baby," he murmurs over Loki's lips. They're so close that Loki can feel the vibrations of Thor's deep voice buzz against his mouth. "Already?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Daddy."

Thor's hands slide down to cup his ass and squeeze, bringing them closer, and they kiss again, harder. "If that's the case, maybe we should go somewhere drier? I'd hate for my baby to catch a cold."

"Aww, Daddy. You're so _sweet_ ," Loki teases. "But yeah. And maybe horizontal? My legs are kinda wobbly."

"I've got just the place." He takes Loki's hand and turns, walking them back into his office.

They come closer to Thor’s desk, and Loki's heart beats hard in his chest. He's got nothing but _good_ memories of that desk. But Thor doesn't stop there. He keeps walking until they come upon a heavy-looking wooden door, and turns the knob. "Come on."

"Come on where?"

"We're going up."

Loki's eyebrows knit together. "Um? I thought we were already _up_? Isn't this the top floor?"

"Not quite." Thor chuckles and licks Loki's parted lips. "You'll see." His hand tightens around Loki’s. "Ready?"

Loki nods, trying his best not to melt from Thor's touch. He can't remember the last time he's felt quite so _safe._ "Lead the way, Daddy." 

~

Loki has a pretty good idea of how _loaded_ Thor is. He's seen the big house and ridden around in the fancy car. The money that gets funneled to his little black card is substantial, and the gifts that Thor gives him definitely don't come out of bubble gum machines or Cracker Jack boxes.

So it really shouldn’t be a surprise to find out that Thor has a _fucking_ _penthouse apartment_ at the top of his _fucking building._

Thor clicks a few switches; warm light fills the space and Loki looks around. It's...wow. The place looks like a fancier (and _sexier_ ) extension of his office -- furnished with soft, buttery-looking chocolate brown leather couches and strategically placed throw pillows and heavy-looking marble end tables.

There’s a sprawling bar, and from what he’s seen of Thor’s appreciation of alcohol, Loki imagines it’s probably fully stocked. There are no walls to speak of, aside from the strategically placed marblesque support pillars. Loki walks over to one and leans back against it.

"You want a tour?" Thor asks.

"Maybe later. C'mere," Loki beckons, crooking a finger.

Thor does, and leans forward, pressing his heavy bulk against Loki, effectively pinning him between himself and the pillar. “You’re so fucking hot. But you know that, don’t you?”

Loki runs his hands up Thor’s biceps to his shoulders. “I do,” he says demurely, batting his long, thick lashes. “But I never get tired of hearing it. Especially from you.”

Thor grips Loki's jaw, then crushes their lips together, kissing hungrily and panting hot breath into his mouth. He gets a hand between their bodies and traces a slow, lazy figure eight around Loki’s navel before going further and taking hold of his cock. He doesn’t do much more beyond giving it a few light strokes, but Loki is hard in seconds.

Thor hums, tracing his thumb over the crown of his prick. Loki feels his cock spit up a dribble of precum and Thor presses against the slit. He breaks the kiss when Loki cries out and pulls his hand away, bringing his wet thumb to his mouth and swiping his tongue across it. "Mmm, that's nice," he murmurs, and then he's sinking to his knees.

_Whoa, is he gonna...that's- that...whoa._

Thor kneads Loki's ass with his strong hands and tugs him close, opening his mouth and taking Loki's slender cock down in one smooth swallow.

"Oh- oh, fuck," Loki hisses, hunching forward and gasping. He digs his fingernails into Thor's shoulders, hips already curling forward into his mouth. "I- oh, Thor. I didn't--" _Expect this_ , is what he wants to say.

It doesn't matter much, though. Thor seems perfectly content on his knees, taking the length of his cock like a champ. To make matters even better, Thor looks really _good_ like this, lips stretched sinfully red around the shaft and cheeks hollowed as he sucks. He lays a hand on Loki's stomach - Thor's skin is so hot it almost burns - and moves up his torso until his fingers hit one of Loki's nipples where he clamps on, briefly twisting the nub between his fingers before bringing it back to wrap it around the base of his cock.

A sharp jolt of arousal shoots down Loki's back and he moans, shutting his eyes and thunking the back of his head against the pillar. "Daddy," he whimpers, "I need you to fuck me."

Thor's mouth slides off with a soft pop. "I will, sweetheart. Hold on just a little longer for Daddy, okay?"

Loki's breath hitches. "I'll try. I'll really try," he promises, wetting and biting his lips. He opens his eyes and turns his attention back to Thor's mouth and hand as they work his dick.

The sight only pushes Loki that much closer to orgasm, but it's not everyday that Thor Odinson gets down on his knees and sucks his cock. It'd be a waste not to watch.

Thor licks the underside of Loki's cock from root to tip, finishing the line with a swirl over the head, like a fancy flourish. Loki sobs and shoves the heel of one hand into his mouth, biting it hard.

"Almost finished, baby. You're being so good," Thor tells him, and then promptly goes back to sucking and licking and _oh, sweet baby jesus, do that swirly thing again._

"Thor," Loki pants, body rocking against his mouth. "I- I'm- I can't hold it much longer, Daddy- _fuck_ , feels too good." His damp feet squeak against the shiny wooden floor as he feels himself steadily losing control of his limbs.

Thor mumbles something that Loki has no hope of understanding, not with his cock stuffed in his mouth. The hand around the base of his cock slides away, moving down and between Loki's shaking thighs. A finger wriggles its way between his asscheeks, finds his hole - still stretched and gummy with lube and Thor's cum - and pushes in deep.

Loki shuts his eyes and yowls like a cat in heat, his hips stuttering back and forth - unsure of what pleasure to invest in: the hot, wet mouth around his prick or the digit tapping out a tantalizing little rhythm over his prostate. "Daddy, I can't take it..."

Thor finally pulls off, but leaves his finger right where it is, making Loki bounce a little with the force of his hand. "That good, baby?"

Loki opens his eyes and blinks down at Thor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Thor is grinning like the smug, gorgeous fuck that he is. “You know it is, asshole,” he fires at him, chest heaving. “So, you gonna fuck me or what?”

Thor tugs his finger free and stands up, laughing. "You're so cute when you're pissed off," he teases. "But yeah, baby. I'm definitely going to fuck you. And maybe do some _or what_ after that... if you think you can handle it."

Confidentially, Loki isn't sure he _can_ handle it. As badly as he wants Thor buried in him again, he's already come twice and his ass is throbbing and he feels like he could sleep for days.

But he's never been one to back down from such an obvious challenge.

"Don't let your mouth write checks your dick can't cash," Loki quips.

Thor put his hands on the pillar, one on either side of Loki's head, effectively caging him in. He ducks in close, his lips no more than a breath from Loki's. "I'm good for it. I promise."

"Prove it."

Thor lets out a harsh breath and kisses Loki hard, hands on his face, tongue sliding between his lips. Loki can taste himself in Thor's mouth, and he moans, winding his arms (and one long, slim leg) around Thor's body and grinding hard against him.

Thor bends a little, and then Loki feels himself lifting off the floor. He wraps his legs around Thor's waist as he's hoisted up. "Let's get you into bed."

~

Thor's bedroom reminds him of a s'more. Everything looks _tasty,_ styled in warm degrees of chocolate, graham cracker, and vanilla. Plus, the huge bed set against the wall _does_ kind of look like a giant marshmallow to Loki - creamy white, and soft and squishy.

Maybe a little _too_ squishy. Loki's brain goes rogue again and pictures Thor fucking him so hard into the mattress that they both sink, leaving nothing but flailing limbs. He laughs in spite of himself.

"What?" Thor asks into Loki's neck. The buzz of Thor's lips against his skin tickles; it only serves to make Loki's sudden case of the giggles even worse.

"Nothing," Loki manages, biting back a moan when Thor licks his collarbone. He's still way up in Thor's arms, legs wrapped tight around the small of his waist, his cock trapped between their stomachs.

Thor walks them backward, until they hit the edge of the bed, and they both come flopping down with Loki landing on top of Thor, more or less. Loki is determined to make it _more_ , so he stretches and wriggles, sliding one leg out and draping the other over Thor's hip. His dick is still sandwiched between them, and Loki starts to move his hips, fucking his cock into the warm, damp sliver of space.

They kiss again. Thor's tongue goes in deep while his hands rove around, finally settling on his ass and spreading his cheeks so he can manage to slip a finger back into Loki's spasming hole. Loki moans and pulls off from the kiss, burying his face in the crook of Thor's neck and pumping his hips faster. Slick spills from the tip of his cock and onto Thor's thigh.

"Whoa, easy, baby," Thor whispers, slowing down the thrust of his finger. He gives Loki's ass a loud smack with both hands. "You wanna ride Daddy's cock?"

Loki nods against Thor's neck. "God yes, Daddy." He pulls his other leg up so he can sit in Thor's lap and leans back, reaching behind him to fist Thor's prick.

Thor's eyelids slip shut, and he sucks in a breath. "Oh fuck, Loki. Get the- shit, get the lube from the nightstand. Slick me up, baby."

Loki follows his instructions, snatching open the nightstand drawer. A bottle of lube rolls forward and he grabs it up, slopping a big puddle of it in his hand, and then takes Thor's cock again, wetting him with the stuff from root to tip.

Thor lets out a long, throaty moan. "Oh, Loki," he breathes, turning his head from side to side. "Baby, fuck, you feel so good."

Loki feels _high_. He keeps his hand's pace steady on Thor's cock, but the lion's share of his attention is on Thor’s face. He looks amazing like this, writhing under him, praising him, letting Loki control his pleasure even though they both know that Thor can easily overpower him and take it back. It's fucking _exhilarating_.

"Put me in you, baby," he tells Loki. "Let me in that beautiful fucking body."

Loki nods quickly, raising up just enough to get Thor's prick under him, and then _easing_ down, his hole stretching wide as it takes up Thor's length again. The burn is exquisite, and the glide of Thor in him, bare, is just as electrifying as it was on the balcony.

It only takes a few moments of adjustment, and then they're hitting a slow, deep rhythm together - Loki slides down as Thor fucks up, and they meet in the middle, each time better than the last. Loki shifts his hips backward on Thor's next thrust, forcing the head of Thor's dick to graze against his prostate, and Loki howls in pleasure.

The pace picks up quickly after that; Thor's hands lock on Loki's hips while Loki strokes his own prick. "I love fucking you, Loki...I-oh god- I don't think I've ever loved fucking anyone as much as you."

It's too close to the words that Loki finds himself wanting to hear more and more, and he feels himself begin to break. He lets go of his cock, slamming both hands down into the mattress on either side of Thor's head. "I wanna come on your cock, Daddy. Just your cock."

Thor grunts and nods. He holds Loki's hips so he stops moving, and takes over, fucking up fast and _hard_ into Loki's ass until they're both sweating and screaming.

"Oh fuck, Loki," Thor groans. "Baby, I'm gonna come. You feel too goddamned good."

Loki's eyes are shut tight; all of his energy is centered on bringing himself to the edge, and he's close; he's so fucking close he can taste it. "Do it, Thor," he screams. "Fucking come, come in me... drown me in it, fucking _god!_ "

And Thor does... _s_ _creaming._ Semen shoots out of his cock, coating Loki from the inside in hot, thick splatters. The force of it is enough to finish Loki off, sending him over the edge in hard, racking shudders.

With neither of them holding Loki's cock, it shoots off wild spurts of cum: not only on Thor's belly as well as his own, but all over the bed, including one particularly ambitious arch that reaches over Thor's shoulder and hits the bedding with a soft _splat._

Loki flops onto to Thor, feeling boneless and breathless and fucking _euphoric._ "Thor," he tries, breathing too hard to finish the thought.

"Baby," Thor answers, sounding equally winded.

Loki can hear Thor's heart pounding hard beneath his ribs and he grins, painting a circle of cum on Thor's chest with his index finger. "That was...that was fucking _good_."

Thor laughs. "That it was."

Loki wants to ask Thor about what he said to him earlier, if he meant it or if he just thought it sounded hot, but he can already feel his eyelids growing heavier by the second...

...and it's not until Thor gives him a light shove on his back that Loki realizes that he'd dozed off.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Thor teases. "I could use a shower. Wanna join me?"

Loki hums, squirming against Thor. He's not sure how long he napped, but it was long enough for the spunk on Thor's chest to cool to a filmy, sticky mess. "Yeah," he says, grinning. "Yeah, a shower sounds good. I've got so much of your cum in me I think I might have gained a couple of pounds." He sits up, then raises and lets Thor's softened dick slip out of him.

"Well," Thor says, blue eyes roving from Loki's face to his chest. "It looks _good_ on you." He flops, bouncing Loki on the bed with him. "Come on, you. Let Daddy get you all clean and shiny again."

~

Later, after they've showered and Thor has cleaned him _thoroughly_ (with some pretty nice-smelling bath gel of his own) Loki is perched on a puffy, cushioned chair, drowning in a fluffy white bathrobe with the letter _T_ stitched on the lapel in a heavy, boxy font.

He gnaws at his thumbnail as he watches Thor, blissfully nude, move around the bed and change the sheets. Thor is dancing a little as he goes (shaking his _magnificent_ ass), listening to eighties music on his StarkPad plugged into its deck.

Loki isn't sure what he finds more amusing: Thor dancing, or Thor _making his own bed._ At any rate, he catches himself laughing at the whole scene. Thor must hear him over 'Tell It To My Heart' blasting from the speakers; he looks to Loki. "What?"

"Don't you have maids or something to do that for you?" Loki asks.

Thor laughs in return. "Sure I do. But I'm no stranger to doing things myself. Besides," he continues, bending over and spreading out his long arms against the fresh comforter (a dark red one that makes Loki think about red velvet cake), " _somebody_ shot his load all over the bed, and we'd both be doomed to sleep in a wet spot if I didn't handle this."

Loki's eyes widen. "I'm sleeping here?"

"Well- I just assumed. It's late and the rain is still coming down pretty hard out there. I didn't think you'd want to go back out in that. But, I can drive you home if--"

"No," Loki answers, perhaps a little too quickly, but it's out there now, so fuck it. "I wanna stay."

Thor nods and smiles, going back to smoothing out the comforter. His muscles look amazing, flexing and shifting under all that golden skin, and well... it's pretty easy for Loki to slip his arm into the bulk of the robe and get it between his legs, his hand kneading slowly over his cock. It isn't hard, exactly, but it's certainly interested.

When Thor changes position again, though, offering Loki a _primo_ view of his ass and heavy balls, Loki's cock is giving its full attention to the situation.

While Thor's back is still turned, Loki fiddles with the bulky terry cloth tie with his free hand until he can wedge his fingers into the knot and work it loose. He shimmies until the robe falls open, revealing his pink, damp, _warm_ body, nipples pert and cock hard in his hand. Loki wets his lips and waits.

Thor fluffs one of the big pillows and then finally turns, his eyes going wide as they take in the sight of Loki. "Oh my," he says. "That's lovely."

"Thanks." Loki runs his fist up his dick, giving it a slight twist as he gets to the head. "Ooh, shit..." he breathes, letting his head fall back against the back of his chair.

Thor cuts through the space and kneels at the foot of Loki's chair. He runs his hands over Loki's hips, then his thighs, and finally under and up his taut calf muscles, stopping when both hands are at the backs of his knees. He tugs there, pulling Loki down in the chair until his ass is hanging just off the edge of his seat.

Loki strokes his cock harder, loving the hungry look in Thor's eyes. He lets Thor prop his legs on either arm of the chair, spreading him wide open. He moans and his hole clenches involuntarily when Thor runs his thumb down the dusky crack of his ass.

Thor puts his hands on Loki's hips and licks his tongue over his hole. "Mmm," he hums, placing a few kisses along Loki's inner thighs. "Give Daddy some sugar, baby," he says just before he dives in between Loki's thighs and buries his tongue inside him. 

 _Fuck 'some,'_ Loki thinks. _You can have the whole fucking bowl._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have latched on to this daddy kink SO HARD. *shakes head* I've officially given up trying to fight it. 
> 
> Also, I put together [another fanmix](http://8tracks.com/sexualthorientation/drink-me-like-a-liquor) as I was writing this. Because I'm a giver. <3
> 
> Also also. If you're wondering, Loki is totally jerking it to Colby Keller. :DDDD
> 
> ~
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://sexualthorientation.tumblr.com)


End file.
